


Lovers Rivalry

by Ownerofmanysins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/U, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ownerofmanysins/pseuds/Ownerofmanysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What stemmed from sheer rivalry has blossomed into pure romance, but their journey is only just beginning. Can they navigate through the confusion and angst to find true happiness together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So yeah, as you can tell by my name..... I'm pretty trash so, I hope you enjoy! I honestly have no idea where this is gonna go to this is a journey for you and me both

"Lance, I told you, you don't put that in, if you do, everything will explode! You know, *kaboom*?" 

"You're so bossy Kieth! 'Don't do this' 'Don't do that' uggh! Why did you have to be my lab partner! Why couldn't Hunk or Pidge be my partner?!"

Kieth rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy about the pairing either. The two never really got along, they were always arguing about something.

"Like I would know. Just please, listen to me alright? I know what we're doing."

"Of course you do! Cause you're Kieth! So perfect and smart!"

"Can you guys shut it? Hunk and I are trying to finish this but you guys won't stop arguing. You could at least quiet down for five minutes. That's all I'm asking for." Pidge was not very amused by all the bickering.

"Yeah, Pidge is right, we kinda need to just finish this up." 

"Hunk! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Lance, I don't want to get a bad grade on this, so for now, all were asking is for five minutes of peace from you two."

Kieth straightened out his back. "I can agree to that if Lance can." 

"Pssh, of course I can. I bet I can be quieter than you!"

"I doubt THAT chatterbox."

"Try me!" And with that, Lance promptly shut his mouth, intensely staring down Kieth. The other soon followed and at last, there was silence in the room. 

"Thank you! Now I can actually concentrate!" Pidge welcomed the silence with open arms.  
She and Hunk continued with their work. Kieth and Lance followed suit, except they were dead silent and intensity written on their faces.  
Reading the directions in their separate lab books, they both reached for the next chemical. As they reached out, fingers met, and both brought their hands back as quickly as they had put them out. 

"What are you doing?!" Lance shouted in horror.

"What am I doing?! More like what are YOU doing?!"

"SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS!" Pidge exasperated from the stress she'd been enduring. Both boys looked at her, and wore a guilty expression. 

"Sorry Pidge..."

Hunk piped in, "What about me? Don't I get an apology?"

"Hunk, we all know you just copy Pidge's answers. You only wanted it to be quiet so she could work." Kieth rolled his eyes once again, only this time lance joined in as well.

"Whatevs guys, you're just jealous that I have a smart partner!"

"Hey! I'm pretty smart too!" Kieth defensively added.

"Hahahahaha, that's funny, since when?"

"Lance! I'm gonna-"

"UGGGHHH NOT AGAIN!"  
_____________________________________________  
After Class

"Allura! Shiro! Over here!" 

"Lance, you don't have to shout, they meet us here everyday anyways." 

"I just like to welcome them! I see no harm in that!"

Kieth thought about this for a second. It is nice to feel welcome... Ugh, never mind.

"Hello guys! How was your class?" Allura inquired of the group of juniors.

"Oh, same old Kieth and Lance." Hunk replied.

"You two should really at least try to get along, maybe go and hang out and get to know each other?" 

"Shiro, you're a smart person, but that was a horrible idea. Lance and I, alone? Are you trying to make us kill each other?" Pidge began to smile mischievously, an idea popping into her head.


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna start getting interesting, hopefully. Still figuring this out... Well, enjoy!

"Hey, so I was thinking, we should have a game night! You know, since it's the weekend and all." Pidge suggested, hoping to get everyone on board with her idea.

"Yeah! That sounds fun! I'm gonna crush you Kieth!" Lance challenged.

"Oh, its on!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Pidge whispered her plan to everyone but Lance and Kieth. "Since I know I'm not the only one who can't stand when they argue, I've come up with a plan. We pretend to have a game night, but instead we lock them in a room. That way they're forced to settle their differences!"

"What a great idea Pidge!" Allura had always been a supportive friend to Pidge, so it was nice to hear her agree with the plan. The rest of the group gave their approval, and they decided to head home. They all shared a house, it was easier that way.

When they arrived, all went to the living room to get ready for their "game night". Shiro, in order to get the plan to work, had Kieth follow him to his room to "show" him something cool that he had gotten (he didn't have anything). In the living room, Pidge asked Lance to go get the "new" game that she had gotten(again, there wasn't a new game).

"Sure, uh, what was it called?"

Pidge panicked a bit, but quickly regained her composure, " Oh, I'm not sure, but you'll know it when you see it!"

"Whatever you say then." And Lance went off in search of the game.

Pidge quickly sent Shiro a message to send Kieth Lance's way.

S: Got it, Kieth got mad though lol

P: Lol, he'll get over it

*Upstairs*

"Hey Kieth, Pidge said she wants us to go downstairs now. Oh, let's go grab a game while we're at it."

"Sure? But why did we come up here? You don't have anything?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I thought I did, well let's go!"

As they were going to the closet, Lance was frantically searching through it trying to find the new game. Shiro then pushed Kieth into the closet, locking the door behind him. 

Both guys in the closet froze, then started banging on the door. 

"SHIRO LET US OUT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL HURT YOU!!" They shouted at the same time. Everyone ran up to explain what was going on. Pidge was the first to talk.

"Look, you guys argue way too much, and we all figured that if you spent a few hours in here alone you'd settle your differences!"

Hunk added, "Yeah, you guys need to get along, were all friends here!" 

All of a sudden, they all heard a door creak. From within came Coran, dressed in his pajamas. Everyone froze, even Lance and Kieth.

"What. Are. You. All. Shouting. About." He sleepily said.

"Well Coran, Kieth and Lance really do argue too much, so we figured that if we locked them in the closet, they'd have to settle their differences, and then they'd argue less!"

Coran thought for a second, then smiled."You smart children! Carry on then!" And he went back to his room. 

"Really Coran?! I can't believe he's okay with this!" 

"It's not that bad Lance, maybe it could help?"

"Shut up Kieth!"

"You're so annoying!"

Pidge piped in, "Well, since you're already starting again, we'll leave you to it." Then there was silence. It was just the two of them now, locked in the closet together.

"Well, this is just great. I'm locked in here with you. I was going to go to the gym, but looks like I can't." 

Lance looked up, Kieth does go to the gym a lot. It pays off too, he looks good. Wait, what the hell?! Did he really just think that?! About Kieth of all people?!?! No way, no way!! He quickly looked back at the ground, not saying a word.

"Uh, Lance, you okay?" 

"Leave me alone alright?!"

Kieth sighed. "Look, Lance. I, uhh.. I don't hate you, you know. I only argue with you because you just push my buttons!"

"Yeah right, it's obvious that you don't like me. Besides, you're annoying."

"I'm trying to be nice here!"

"Well I'm not buying it!"

"Whatever..."

About ten minutes passed, when Lance thought of an idea. "Hey, Kieth?"

"Yes Lance?"

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Kieth looked at Lance, surprise written all over his face. He had never noticed how attractive Lance was before, he had a nice jawline, pretty eyes, nice sk- hold on hold on hold on.... 'Did I just have a gay thought?.....about Lance.... of all people?' 

Flustered, he quickly replied with, "Sures"

"Sures?" 

"Uh, I meant sure, yes, a game, let's play one.."

"Okkaaay then." 

They played pretty much every game available to them in the closet, Chess, Monopoly, Sorry, even Operation. After a few hours, they both ended up drifting off, not waking up until the following morning. 

Everyone else in the house quietly crept to the closet door, not wanting to disturb their slumber. Pidge quietly opened the door, to reveal Lance and Kieth sleeping, -as they had suspected, but in a different position than everyone had pictured. There, snuggled up next to Lance, was a sleeping Kieth. Lance's face was buried beneath Kieth's hair, both breathing slowly. Everyone was dumbfounded. Coran whispered, " I didn't expect it to work THIS well."

Pidge also added," Well, they WERE in the closet!" She chuckled. She though that that was very clever, very clever indeed. Many eyes were rolled at that moment. They all decided to leave the door open, letting them wake up on their own. They all had a feeling that nothing would be quite the same after that.


	3. Feelings Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, looks like they're starting to have gay thoughts;) And sleeping together? That's a whole other issue!

Kieth was the first to wake up. He felt warm arms around his waist, and gentle breaths caressing his scalp. It was nice actually, until he fully comprehended who and and was going on. He tried to pull away, but Lance just pulled him back. He was stuck now. Just his luck he thought to himself. Giving up trying to free himself, he lay his head back down, dozing off once again.

About an hour later, it was Lance's turn to wake up. He smelled something, new, but, it was quite nice. He smelled it again, before he opened his eyes, and realized what he was smelling. It was hair, black hair, and he was holding something. He choked on his breath, freaking out. "KIETH WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Kieth sprang up, hair messy and eyes droopy. 

"What are you yelling abo- WAIT I KNOW WHY BUT I DONT KNOW WHAAA-" Lance interrupted him.

"WHY WERE WE CUDDLING?!" Lance wasn't exactly angry though, which made him angry. In fact, it was the best he'd ever slept. Although, he would NEVER admit that to anyone. It'd go with him to the grave.

"I DONT KNOW WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? I JUST WOKE UP! AND STOP YELLING!"

"FINE! I mean, fine, I'll stop yelling but what and why and how and-" 

"Lance?"

"Kieth."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Kieth stood up, only to pin Lance down. Strangely enough though, it wasn't an angry type of throw down, more playful, but neither noticed that.

"Now will you shut up? Just for a few minutes."

Lance tried to free himself, but to no avail.'Wow, Keith really does work out, his muscles look great, he's really strong.' Damn it! Another gay thought about Kieth... What was going on? He'd never felt this way until yesterday. He began to blush.

"Lance, why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing! And get off of me already!"

"Alright alright!" Kieth got off of Lance, their thighs touching slightly, both were blushing now. Kieth couldn't help but wonder what Lance had been thinking about. 'Why was he blushing? Why am I blushing? I should not be aroused by him. Ugh, the thought makes me shudder.' But he wasn't shuddering, only blushing even harder. 

"I think we should go now." Lance just barely managed to say that much. 

"Y-yeah, we should." And they both exited the closet.

Back in his room, Kieth couldn't help but think about what had happened. He didn't hate it. In fact, he kind of liked it. It was the best he'd ever slept in a few years. But it was Lance. They were supposed to be "rivals", weren't they? There's no way he could possibly have feelings for Lance. It was ridiculous, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He'd always noticed how handsome he was, how nice he was to his friends, especially when they were in need. He was always there for him. He'd never really been into girls either. He thought he might have been asexual, but he was wrong. He couldn't believe what he was about to admit to himself. He was into Lance..... sexually.

Meanwhile in Lance's room, he couldn't stop pacing. He'd gone over it a thousand times already, he couldn't like Kieth. He was straight. He liked girls, right? He'd had plenty of girlfriends, and sure, he didn't really like them all, but Kieth? If he were gay, then why wasn't he into Shiro? Shiro was popular, one of the hottest guys at their school, and he was pretty smart. Well, Allura was his girlfriend, so maybe that's why? And he was kind of like a fatherly figure to everyone. Yeah,that was probably it. But Kieth, his rival. He thought they hated each other, weren't they supposed to? He pictured Kieth. He had a nice body, nice eyes, nice muscles. 'Ugh, he is good looking, but even if I did like him, which I probably don't, he wouldn't go for me anyways, we're rivals.'

*Downstairs*

"Guys, they're totally gay for each other!!" Pidge exclaimed. "I have another plan, this time to make them realize their feelings."

Everyone waited for her answer.

"We should play spin the bottle, that way they'll kiss!"

"Oooo, yes! Let's play! How about after dinner?" Allura suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Shiro seemed excited about it.

Hunk looked a bit nervous about it. Pidge assured him that it'd be fine, they were all friends there. "Alright, let's do it."

That night after dinner, Pidge spoke up to suggest the plan. Everyone but Kieth and Lance immediately agreed to the game.

"Uhh, I don't know, I don't think we should."

"Yeah, I agree with Lance on this one."

"Guys, don't be party poopers, come on, it'll be fine!" With that, Pidge dragged the two boys to the living room. 

Keith and Lance sat opposite of each other, arms crossed. Shiro sat next to Kieth, Allura sat next to Shiro, Hunk sat on Kieth's other side, and Pidge sat between Hunk and Lance. Pidge went first, the bottle landing on Hunk. He was nervous. "It's just a game Hunk, relax." And then they kissed. It was Hunk's turn to spin now. The bottle landed on Allura, face blushing profusely. Shiro gave him the okay, and the two kissed. Up next was Kieth. He closed his eyes as he spun the bottle. Please don't be Lance, please don't be Lance, please don't be Lance! He opened up his eyes, and to his horror... Lance... Both had red faces, beginning to protest. "Just kiss each other already! We're waiting!" Pidge demanded. 

"O-ok-ay." Kieth stuttered.

Then, they leaned it, eyes closed, and they kissed. Immediately they both felt a shock as they returned to their spots, touching their lips at the same time.

"No way.." they both whispered.


	4. Could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat kiss doe! It's really messing with their brains. What will they do with these new found feelings?

No sooner than they kissed, Kieth and Lance were in their rooms, lips still tingling, and feelings all over the place. Both knew why they were feeling this way, but neither would admit to themselves. Rivals didn't kiss, or have feelings for each other. No matter how attractive said rival was, or how electrifying that kiss was, or how nicely they slept that night. It was all so confusing. Kieth and Lance were total opposites. Although, it is said that opposites attract. Not in this case....or so they thought.

Kieth was laying face down on his bed, going over everything. He turned over to stare at his ceiling, biting his bottom lip. He'd never kissed anyone before, so he figured the shock was from that. But the more he thought about it, the more the idea of Lance turned him on. He closed his eyes as he thought about Lance gently kissing him, running his hands through his hair then letting them explore the rest of his body, the intense plea- he tried desperately to get that thought out of his head. He turned over once again, thinking Lance would kill him if he ever found out that he'd actually been fantasizing about him. However, what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one having these thoughts.

Lance was pacing his room, not stopping once. He just kept picturing Kieth over and over, his perfect skin, toned muscles, soft lips. He'd kissed plenty of girls, but he'd never felt anything like that before. Ever. So why now? What was so special about Kieth? He was definitely good looking, but he was also annoying. Like, really annoying. But in a way, he kind of liked that. The way that they argued, how they got each other's blood boiling. He smelled nice too. And he was warm, a quiet sleeper. His mind wandered a bit. It took him to Kieth's room, where he grabbed Kieth's mouth, kissing him. They seemed to be enjoying it. The scene slowly got more heated, fewer clothes being worn. He slapped his hand against the wall, finally pausing his pacing. He tried to forget everything he'd just pictured. He knew what had to be done. Making his way over to Kieth's room, he prepared himself for the worst.

Kieth heard two soft knocks at his door. He opened it up to see Lance standing there, clearly nervous. Seeing Lance made him nervous as well.

"Uhhhh... Hey Kieth.." Lance stared at the ground.

"Y-yeah?"

"Think I could come in?"

Kieth's eyes went big for a second. 

"Umm, y-yeah, go ahead."

They both sat on the bed. Neither of them looked the other in the eye. Instead, they looked at their feet as they talked. Kieth was the first to speak up. "Did you...feel it too?"

"Yeah, the shock you mean?"

"Yeah, that.."

"I was thinking about that, and it was probably just static electricity, you know, from being on the carpet?"

Kieth looked at Lance, his heart racing. "True. I'm sure if we did it again, we'd feel nothing."

Lance took a deep breath, their eyes meeting.

"Well...want to test it out? That way we know?"

Kieth bit his bottom lip, trying to calm his nerves.

"Umm..sure."

Both stared intently into the others, not knowing what to do next. Lance then slowly started to lean towards Kieth, his eyes closing. Kieth followed, until at last their lips met, both feeling the shock once more. They pulled back, eyes wide open. Lance spoke up this time. 

"Did y-"

"Yup."

"Do you wanna d-"

"Yes."

Kieth smashed his lips onto Lance's, passion fueling his fire. Lance joined in too, kissing with as much hunger. Hands were feeling new territory, each savoring the way the others skin curved around their muscles, how smooth the skin was. Lance's lips traveled down to Kieth's neck, gentle moans escaping his mouth. Kieth ran his hands through Lance's hair, pulling ever so slightly. Sparks were flying as they continued making out. It didn't last forever though, as they were both human beings who needed oxygen. They looked at each other, breaths slowing down ever so slightly. 

"Kieth-"

"Yeah. We did.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg!! Thank you guys for the kudos!! Honestly, it inspired me to keep going with this story, so really, thank you!


End file.
